INFAMOUS
by DaGreatest93
Summary: Cursed with the power of the chaos orb, Sonic sets out to find the one known as "leader" and his organization whos goal is to harness the power of the chaos orb in order to destroy all of mobius and create an ever lasting peace. First Sonic story,RR.


Chapter One: Clash!

Disclaimer: I will never own sonic or anything ever on here so please, don't sue.

"This is the end for you!" growled Sonic, red lightning pulsated around his body as his anger reached its limit. His normaly blue fur was now a maroon color as he pumped out more power, his quills stood up and his fangs were bared at his opponent. The sidewalk that he stood on began to crack under the pressure. He glared at the black hedge hog infront of him. Killer intent radiated from him like a thousand suns.

Shadow frowned slightly at the enraged hedgehog, he had come to look for the chaos sphere but had been ambushed by the raging Sonic. Having no other option he slid into his fighting stance, ready to react at any moment. " Come if you must, but know you can not defeat me." With that he rushed Sonic intent on ending this quickly. He aimed a palm thrust at his opponents chest, but was supprised when it was not only deflected but countered with an elbow to the chest. He coughed and stumbled slightly loosing wind, quickly recovering, he ducked a spinning backfist and unleashed a jumping Knee strike to Sonics rib cage. Sonic was thrown backwards a few feet holding his side, but given no recovery tim he was forced to guard against an onslaught of kicks and punches that were in no way light. He soon found an opening though, slipping passed a jab and landing alow round house kick to shadows back knee causing him to lose balance and be unable to block the follow up hard shin kick to his midsection. Shadow let out a cry of pain as he was pushed back in to a light pole bending it slightly. He glared at a smirking Sonic, before smiling himself. He made distance between the two at the same time calling for his chaos power. Thrusting both hands forward he launched a wave of red energy at high speed towards Sonic. Sonic rushed headed straight for it electricity crackling in his hands.

"EAT THIS!! **GRENADER**!! " he launched a large ball of red electricity through Shadows own attack. Cursing, Shadow attempted to dodge but was surprised when the ball exploded catching him in the blast. Agonizing pain racked his body as he was flung through and out the other side of a building. He skidded to a stop in the road temperarily paralyzed. Through the pain he managed to stand, 'this is getting out of hand.' He pumped even more energy into his system giving him a burst of speed that he used to spear Sonic back through the building and into the ground. Back flipping he thrust his fist backwards charging one of his best moves. "Its over…**CHAOS BREAKER**!!" pushing his fist forwardslamed it into his opponents chest flinging him back through two buildings that came down on him and buried him in rubble. Shadow dropped to his knees in exhaustion breathing hard he shakily stood back up just in time to hear but not fast enough to stop it. "**LIGHTNING BLADE**!!!" A pain like nothing he had ever felt before racked his chest. His eyes met the arely conscious eyes of Sonics then to the arm stuck inches from his heart. "Damn….I….missed." Said sonic as cosciousness left him. With the little bit of strength he had left, Shadow pushed him away before falling to the ground himself. Seconds passed and nothing happened until two figures phased into existance. The first, a light blue hedge hog who fixed a glare at Shadow with blue eyes and his arms crossed. On his back was a short sword diagnolly across his back. The other, had a lazy visage about him with his back hunched and hands in his pockets, he was a light brown color with green eyes. A retractable bo – staff on his back.

The blue spoke first, his voice full of disdain, "Leader told you to stay at the base. He won't happy to find out you disobeyed him and got into a… fight." His condescending eyes averted to the unconcious form of replied with a "hn" befor the three disappeared. Not to long after a small rabbit entered the clearing looking frantically for something. When she spotted sonic she rushed over and with a little effort managed to carry him away. "Don't worry Mr. Sonic, I'll take care of you.

CHAPTER END.


End file.
